Different
by Baikakery
Summary: A girl figures out that she is not the typical kind of person in middle school girl. She goes through life with her dad and mom seperated. She also figures that she is part human part...I was inspired by Percy Jackson series and Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1

Chapter1:  
>It was a rainy afternoon when Mr. Thorn gave out one of his dreaded science quiz. Of course I didn't study I have other things to do than just sit around and waste my time studying. I never did like science. We don't even use in real life (besides being a scientist).<p>

"Ok, Katelyn pass the quiz down." Mr. Thorn commanded. Katelyn was my best friend in the whole wide world. She has medium brown hair and the most bluest eyes in the world. I have every class with her. The quiz was handed down to me.

"Mr. Thorn, how does a tornado form?"I asked.

"A tornado forms by when a cold and warm front collide. Why do you ask?"He said.

"Just wondering." He returned to his computer. I got up to put my test away.

"Did you just ask me for a quiz answer?" he asked.

"No.." I lied.

"See me after class." I gave him a stern look. The bell rang. Katelyn gave me a look of concern. I went up to 's desk.

"I am very dissappionted in you."

"Sorry, I need this grade to pass this class. This is the only class im not passing." I explained.

"Are you deslexic?"

"No"

"Then how are you failing my class. It is very easy!"

"No it's not." I left his class.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Katelyn popped out of the cornor.

"Kate you scared me!" I screamed.

"So why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Why should I?"

"Well he can help to improve your problem."

"I don't have a problem!" I screamed.

"Calm yourself." She said in a nice way.

"Can I help you ladies?" was right behind us when Katelyn said that.

"No were good." I said. We headed to our lockers. I had to get my math binder and my english binder. We entered the lunch room and I saw my other good friends Emma, Sophia, Khloe.

"How was the quiz?" Emma questioned.

"It was pretty hard if you didn't study."

"Oh thank god I studied." Sophia said.

"Table 12 can go up to get their lunch." The lunch announcer told us through the microphone.

"You got pizza again?" Khole asked me.

"Yea, why is posinous?" I joked.

"No."

"Do you guys want to come over my house?" Emma asked everyone.

"Sure." Everybody said simoustanly. Lunch passed by soo fast I didn't relieze until partically the whole lunch room was empty. I got up and went to my math class. Since I am good at math (Natrually) I didn't pay attention when Mr.L was giving a lecture on siginficent digits. I plugged in my headphones to my ipod and sneakly listened to "show must go on". I started to read my manga book. Math and English were a blurr to me at the end of the day. I got on the school bus and listened to my ipod like always.

"Mom im home!...Hello?...anyone home?" I yelled. No answer. I called her. No answer. Hmm she must be with dad again I thought to myself. She never brings her cell phone whenever she visits my dad. My parents are divorced but the thing I don't understand is that they still visit eachother like every weekend. Oh well. I called Katelyn's sister to drive me and Katelyn to Emma's house. We arrived at Emma's place. All of a sudden a silver car pulled in the drive way. It was my uncle.

"Get in the car! We have to get to the hospital right now!" Uncle Moorly said.

"Sorry Emma, see you tomorrow I guess." I said. I got in the car.

"Whats the matter?"

"My sister got injured."

"Oh god, how, does dad know about it."

"I don't know as much as you do." he exclaimed. Once we got there we ran to the emergency room. Dad was waiting there with tears in his eyes.

"Did mom die?"

"No but she almost did."

"How?" He looked guilty for some reason.

"Umm she got bitten by a snake."

"I never saw a snake here before." I said in a confused tone.

"She umm went to the zoo and the snake got loose."

"I hope she feels better."

"The doctors said that the venoum could have travled through her body and it could have killed her."

"Well at least she's fine." Uncle Moorly said.

"When will she be ready to leave the hospital?" Uncle asked.

"They said it's best for her to stay here overnight to observe for any abnormal things." Dad explained. Sometimes I really don't understand doctors. It was about 6 pm when we got home. I felt all of a sudden very tired and weary. The next day mom was acting strange. Well she got back from the hospital and she seemed (to me at least) more happy. I didn't understand why though. I didn't bother to ask so I don't ruin her moment. Maybe dad and mom are going to go back together or mom got a new boyfriend. Since today is Saturday I visited Katelyn's house like I always do. I didn't want to stay long so I just told her ill meet her later . All I wanted to do was go swimming in my pool. It's too hot to go anywhere. God! I hate the summer. There are milllions of bugs and people that walk by you don't smell too pleasant. All I want to do is just relax. At least mom and dad aren't fighting.

"Im going to the book store want to come?" Dad insisted.

"Sure." I need to get out of the house. We got into his car and drove to the book store. The bookstore was quite small but it was very comfortable. I saw my dad looking at whimsical stuff like werewolfs and vampires, all that crazy stuff.

"Find anything good?" Dad asked.

"Nope.. you?"

"Yea, I'll wait for you in the car."

"ok." He got the same book he was looking at first. It looked like he was into fairytales. Whatever. I hate reading so I went back to the car.

"Where is your book?"

"Oh I um couldn't find any good ones." I lied. I was too much distracted about dad, he seems different, too. Usually my dad would be to busy to do anything with the me (since he has a girlfriend already). Im am upset that my parents did split but that was not the problem. The problem is, why is everybody so happy today. I thought it was just the atmosphere.

"ding dong." Bell rang. You would never guess who was at the door. It was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The police were at my house! I was so scared. What am I suppose to say? I didn't do anything. Maybe my dad did something wrong or my mom got into an accident. Or maybe Uncle Moorly was drunk driving again. Oh god what was it? I sneaked downstairs as my dad answered to door.

"Sir, we had a complaint that you have stolen a book." Officer said.

"I have not stolen anything."

"We have proof that you had taken the book called…" I couldn't hear the last part. It was like that word was bleeped out. It didn't matter anyways it was only a stupid book.

I was swimming in the Atlantic Ocean. I was going in a great amount of speed. I also felt a great pain around my neck. It was a burning sensation that I couldn't stand. I was a person who can usually is tolerant to pain but this one was a deep pain. I was soon running out of breath, suddenly I got a strange shock around my neck. Then the pain wore off by a millisecond. _I could breathe underwater._ It was a wonderful feeling. I headed down more and I see a more clear vision it was a small little town. I was in awe. There were human that were wearing strange things.

"Hello, are you new?"

"Who said that?"

"Oh sorry, I am Alketas, my name means strength. Who are you?"

"I'm Danute, How can I breathe underwater?"

"You can breathe underwater because you are a…." The alarm clock rang very loudly in my ear. _Am what?_ I kept thinking about it until I headed downstairs.

"Good morning sweaty. How did you sleep?" Mom asked me.

"Fine." I said in a dull voice. I ate my toast and drank my tea very fast. I just wanted to go to school. I need time to think.

"Hey Danute, how's your mom?" Emma questioned.

"She's fine."

"You seem distracted."

"Oh I'm not." I kept looking down on my shoes.

"Ok." The bus came after a long 10 minutes of awkwardness. I sat in a two seater and took out my notebook and started to write down my thoughts. The bus stopped and Sophia got on the bus.

"What's wrong with Danute?"

"Nothing," I said interrupting her.

"I'm just bored, that's all."

"What are you drawing?" Katelyn asked.

"I'm drawing something, I don't know what it is but it looks like an arrow, right?"

"Yea" She said. After 20 minutes of boredom we reached the school. I was glad I wouldn't have to talk for 6 hours. 6 long hours of good thinking. I felt all of a sudden very dizzy. I fell to the ground. The world went blank.

"Don't worry she's waking up." A nurse tone echoed in my eardrum.

"What happened?"

"Oh, well, you had a really bad cut around your neck and lost almost an ounce of blood."

"How?"

"I don't know, you tell us."

"All I remember I was at my locker and I felt light headed."

"Do you ever hurt yourself on purpose?"

"No why would I?"  
>"No sign of depression." She mumbled to herself.<p>

"We thought you cut your neck on purpose because you seemed very strange; your parents told me. Are you sure you didn't cut yourself on purpose; or did someone else did it? "

"Positive."

"Just make sure she doesn't touch her neck for a couple days, we don't want any infections." She faced my mom and my uncle. The nurse left.

"Where's dad?"

"He's at work." Mom replied. _Oh work is more important than me_. I thought.

"We didn't tell him if you're wondering."

"Why?"

"He's never coming back here again. I had to get a restraining order against him."

"Why?" I asked again. My neck was burning so much now.

"Nurse, can we get some pain relievers," mom screamed. "Your dad tried to kill you." Her voice cracked. I was shocked.

I woke up at the nurse's office. That was just a dream.

"That was some fall; you've been out for 3 hours. Don't worry I called your parents," She said. "They came an hour ago, but they saw that you weren't hurt that much so they let you rest." I felt my neck I still felt the scratches. It didn't hurt as much as in my dream.

"Your locker scratched your neck which triggered your nerves to paralyze you for 1 or 2 hours." She explained when I was in shock. She gave me a pass to go back to my classroom. Everyone was staring at me even Mr. Thorn. His face was pale as white cheese. I wish I wasn't stared at, it's really awkward. I sat down in my normal seat. And copied down my notes in my messy notebook. Mr. Thorn continued on with his class. He was explaining the Law of Energy Conversion. I learned that last year. I hate being held back because of my dyslexia. It's not fair everyone has it easier. The rest of the day went by very slowly. I didn't want to go on the bus on the way home. So, I walked slowly on my way home. I listened to my iPod again.

I was still thinking as I was walking home about that dream. _Am what?_ _Am I a monster?_ I didn't know why I cared so much. It was only a dream. But still Im curious. I put my hoody over my head as I still listening to music.

A half a block later I had a strange feeling that I was being followed. I turned around, nobody was there. I stared behind (at the trees mostly) me for a couple minutes and turned around to face forward. I continued to walk, but I had that strange feeling again. I had to fight my instincts to not turn around again, but I was too weak. I turned around and nobody was there. I was almost at my house now. I walked even faster this time so I don't get that feeling anymore. All of a sudden I fell to the floor, again. I tried to get up, but no use. I was PARALYZED. I shouted for help. Nobody was there but me and this black floating thing. He was faced forward toward me.

"Έχετε τα βελάκια κολιέ;" He said.

"What?" I spoke in a soft and scared tone. He repeated it.

"I don't understand you!" I said. He left this time. I was on the cold floor hypervenalating and gasping for air. I started to get feeling in my right finger soon enough my whole arm. After 10 minutes I got recovered. _What just happened? _I ran home worried that something bad was going to happen. I slammed the door shut. I was panting.

"What's wrong, Danute" mom asked.

"What, oh nothing I felt like running to build up my stamina." I lied.

"Ok go get changed into some better clothes we are going to go shopping."

"Oh great." I said unenthusiastic. I got upstairs to get changed. I put on my favorite skinny jeans with a black graphic tee. I soon put on my white Nikes and went downstairs.

"Wait, no you're not coming with us." I yelled.

"Danute, where are you're manners?" mom said.

"Well, he is the one who left us so, why are you even still here?" I spoke to my dad.

"I don't have a home."

"Get an apartment."

"I don't want to."

"Wow you are so, so prejudiced."

"Danute! That is enough."

"Mom, what is wrong with you? Why are you helping this jerk?"

"I don't know." She mumbled to herself.

"Let's go without him, please mom."

"Fine, David my daughter is right start looking in some apartments." He grinned for some reason. I ran to the car scared to be next to him now. I am going to avoid him for now on. He is really scaring me.

Mom finally came in the car. She was starting to scare me to. She looks really happy now. Not happy in a normal way.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, sorry sweaty what did you say?"

"Never mind."

"Which store do you want to go to?"

"Can we go to Tilly's?"

"Sure, I'll be in the bikini store, do you want one?"

"No thanks." I absolutely hate bikinis. I looked at some tank tops. They are not my style but I took it anyway. I got an orange one and bright neon green one. Then I thought I should get some shorts. They other ones were way to big. That is what happens when you have big cousins. _Oh my god!_ I hid behind some clothes. There he was. Standing and glaring at same clothes I was hiding in. He just grinned and walked away. That is one thing I hate about my dad. He was a mysterious man_._ He is a creep. I called mom.

"Mom can I have a sleepover at Katelyn's house?" I have to avoid David. I swear sometimes it looks like he is going to kill me.

"No, sorry your cousin Neringa is coming over."

"Today?"

"Yeah at 8:30 pm."

"Mom, its 8 now."

"Oh my meet me by the car."

"Ok, bye." I hung up. I purchased my black shorts and 2 tank tops. I left the store. I was at the parking lot and I seem him there; smiling trying to get closer to me. I backed away. _Wow I just noticed I am more irritable and angrier ever since school._ Maybe it's the atmosphere. _Déjà vu. Where did I say that before?_ Whatever.

"What did you buy?"

"Don't act so innocent."

"Danute! Please don't fight again." Mom said.

"How did you even get here?"

"Uncle Moorly drove me here."

"He hates you too, why would he drive you to the mall?"

"I don't maybe he doesn't hate me anymore."

"Mmhhmm." I said sarcastically. The way home was very silent and awkward. Finally we got home. I ran through the door and I see her. Neringa was standing there glaring at me if I was evil. I glared at her back. After a minute of intense quietness, my mom and dad came inside.

"Oh I see you met Neringa." Mom exclaimed.

"Yep." She was the same height as me, a red head and she had green eyes. She also wears glasses and ties her hair in a pony tail. She was 13 soon to be 14. I didn't talk to her much. She went upstairs when I went upstairs. I see a big suitcase in my room.

"MOM," I screamed. Mom came in my room puzzled. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In the guest room." She said in a normal tone.

"Why me, why can't SHE go in the guest room, she is a guest you know that mom."

"Danute, please calm down, what's up with you lately." I walked away. Since we live near the beach I went there to calm down. The sound of waves calms me down. I felt so sleepy there I had to head back to the house. Before I could open the door I hear screaming and yelling. It's all coming from my mom.

"Seriously, David get an apartment! I don't want to look at you… Im sorry Davy for yelling at you." My mouth was open in shock. I opened the door quietly, _oh my god! How could she do that to me? All I've been through and she treats me like this. Who kisses their ex-husband if they are not dating._ I ran upstairs so lightly I felt like I was flying. Tears ran though my eyes and past my cheek.

"What's the matter?" Neringa asked.

"Nothing, mind your own business."

"Is it because Im here?"

"Partly."

"Oh Im sorry." I went to the guest room and read my book in peace. My tears were dry now. _How can she kiss that jerk?_ _I don't get it; she was fighting with him a minute ago not even close to a sorry. Then out of nowhere she said sorry to him. WOW!_ _I want school to start now. _I fell asleep right there.

The morning came, it was Saturday. The day I dreaded to come. It is the day I had to spend time with Neringa. I heard a loud knock on the guest room door.

"Danute, I mean it, BE NICE!" mom said. I turned away from her. She looked down and left. My face was about to break, but I held it together. Another knock came.

"Who's there?"

"Can I talk to you?" Neringa said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Im just wondering why are you so mad, is it really me?"

"No, now leave." I screamed. I heard the footsteps faint by little. I felt bad, but I really wanted to go over Katelyn's house.

"Mom! Im going over Katelyn's house." I shouted.

"Bring Neringa." She responded. I sighed. I got dressed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a black sweater, and put my Purple Osiris shoes. Neringa was wearing a regular shirt with some shorts. _Wow! I just realized something. It's random but school is almost over. Just a week left. _We left to Katelyn's house. It was a silent walk. Until a weird person passed me. She was a strawberry blonde, 5'5, and she started to glare at me. The same look Neringa gave me. _Why is everyone looking at me like that?_ I stared at her back. Neringa pushed me to go on. All of a sudden I heard her laugh out of nowhere. Nothing happened but she continued to laugh. We just ignored her and moved on. I thought about her for some reason when we walked to Katelyn's house.

"What's the matter?"  
>"Nothing." Neringa turned away and followed me again. We were half way there and I see her again. She smirked at me and glared at me again.<p>

"She is weird." I said quietly to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Finally we got to her house. We knocked on her door. No answer. We knocked again. Again no answer. I got my phone out and texted her where she was. After 5 minutes I got a message saying SOS. I tried to call her. No answer. I left her a message. _Where is she? _

"Is there something wrong?" Neringa asked.

"Yea, Katelyn is in trouble."

"Where is she now?"  
>"I don't know she won't text me back." Neringa looked down.<p>

"Πηγαίνετε πίσω στο σπίτι τώρα!" A whisper came. _What? I need some water._ I went to the water fountain.

"Go home now!" a male voice repeated immediately after I took a drink. _Who said that?_ I looked again. He repeated again but much louder. I listened and grabbed Neringa by her hand and ran home.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going home."

"What about Katelyn?"

"What can we do about? We don't know where she is." I said almost in a screaming tone. A quarter of the way, I see her again. I chased her down. She didn't move away. She was just laughing.

"What did you do to her?"  
>"What are you talking about?" She said while still laughing.<p>

"You took Katelyn!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She started to calm down. I ran with Neringa all the way home. I unlocked the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. My face was bright red. The only person I didn't see was my dad. I was glad Katelyn was ok. I hugged her. I forgot all about my birthday.

"Don't do that again Katelyn! I was really scared. And Neringa why didn't you tell me?"

"Nobody told me." She said. I heard a knock. It was a tall black haired boy around 16.

"Are you Danute?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Can I speak to you outside?" We walked outside.

"Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"No."

"It had affected you, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Im your…" I didn't hear the last part.

"Am what?" He just disappeared. I blinked and a tear came. I didn't know why I cried.

I woke up on the couch.

"Oh my gosh! You ok Danute?" mom asked.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy at our door."

"There was a guy at our door."

"No. Nobody was at our door."

"Are you sure."

"Positive." I heard the voice again. It said _Brother_. I was confused at first then I realized it meant….


End file.
